silas_and_stefan_salvatorefandomcom-20200215-history
Silas and Stefan
' The relationship ''between the doppelgänger andvampire Stefan Salvatore and the immortal Silas. ''Also know as 'Stilas' by fans.'' Early History Not much is known about them other than Stefan is Silas' doppelgänger. The Vampire Diaries Season Four For awhile in Season 4 Stefan was willing to work with the others, such as Rebekah, to find Silas and to get The Cure. In'' Bring It On, Stefan calls Damon telling him that a lot of the blood bags from the hospital were missing and stated that he believes that Silas followed them back to Mystic Falls. In Pictures of You, Silas impersonates as Stefan to bother Damon. Stefan later tells Damon that he mistaken Silas for him and got stabbed in the gut. In ''The Walking Dead, when Silas found out Bonnie's plans he appeared as a few illusions, one of them being Stefan, to let her know that he is stronger then her. In Graduation (Episode), Stefan looks into Silas's safe when he was going to dumped it into the lake and was shocked to see that Silas's body wasn't in there. While Stefan was wondering where Silas could be, Silas appears behind him (as an illusion ofElena). Silas tells Stefan that he was no longer stone and broke out of the safe because the witch who cast the spell, Bonnie, died. Silas also tells Stefan that he created the immortality spell over 2,000 years ago which caused him to never die so nature needed to create something that can. Silas revealed his true form to Stefan as his doppelgänger. This terribly shocked and disturbed Stefan. Silas immediately stabs Stefan in the gut, asks him what it is like to be locked up for over 2,000 years, locks him in the safe, then throws Stefan off the cliff into the lake. Season Five TBA Quotes Season Four :Elena/Silas: Don't bother. I'm not there. :Stefan: Silas. You were stone. They saw you. The spell worked. :Silas/Elena: That's the funny thing about spells. They're bound by nature. Nature demands balance, so every spell has a loophole. The spell that turned me to stone, it was bound by a witch, a living witch. So when that witch died, the spell broke. :Stefan: Bonnie? Bonnie's not dead. :Elena/Silas: It doesn't matter, does it? And here's where the mystery comes full circle. I created theimmortality spell two thousand years ago. I can never die. So nature needed to find balance - a version of me that could die - a shadow-self, a doppelgänger. :Stefan: So, this is finally your real face. You're another one of them? :Elena/Silas: Not exactly. :(Shows Stefan his true form. A face identical to Stefan's) :Silas: Hello, my shadow-self. :(Silas walks towards Stefan and stakes him) :Silas: Do you have any idea what it's like to starve for two thousand years? :(Silas locks Stefan inside a safe and pushes it into the quarry) :''-- Graduation '' ''Season Five'' :Damon:' (To Silas) "''Where's Stefan?" :Silas: "He's suffering. Like I suffered." Trivia *Ironically, Stefan is enemies with Silas, alot like Elena and Katherine. *It is unknown if Silas had other doppelgängers before Stefan. *It is unknown, but if Silas is a warlock before being immortal it is possible that Stefan could have became a warlock if he never became a vampire. *It's possible that Silas and Stefan are connected as Silas has been starving for two thousand years which could be why Stefan is crazy for blood. Category:Relationships